Mending A Broken Heart
by jenorama
Summary: Ginny prepares for a special night out, but things don't go quite as she expected. Originally published in 2004, events occur after Life After Death.


Ginny threw open the doors of her wardrobe and surveyed the contents with a frown. _What does a girl wear to get proposed to?_ She reached out and began moving the clothes back and forth on their hangers, sighing in irritation. "No. No. No. Definitely not. Maybe." She pulled out an emerald green silk blouse and held it up to her body and nodded. Another few minutes of browsing found her favorite floaty black skirt and she smiled in satisfaction.

Checking the clock next to her bed, she found that she had enough time for a bath before Matthew arrived to take her to dinner. In the bath she took care to make her skin as smooth as possible, feeling small quakes of anticipation in her stomach as she thought of Matthew and what she was sure was going to happen tonight. _Mrs Ginevra Hudson,_ she thought happily as she dried her hair. _There are going to be two Healer Hudsons at St Mungo's before too long. I hope they can keep us straight!_

In the mirror, she looked at herself with a critical eye. Being a busy Healer and constantly on her feet kept her weight down, but she wasn't too happy with the softness that had recently started developing in her midsection. Matthew hadn't mentioned it and she definitely wasn't going to call his attention to it. _I'll have to start running again,_ she thought with a frown. _Maybe I can go out with Harry or Ron._

After making sure she was completely dry, she moisturized thoroughly. Matthew always commented on how soft her skin was, completely clueless about the careful work that went into making it so soft. After making sure her skin was as soft and silky as it could possibly get, she turned her attention to her undergarments, pulling open the top drawer of her dresser.

She pulled out item after item, rejecting each in turn until she found the stockings and garter set in the bottom of the drawer. She'd bought them on a whim months ago and had never worn them, never feeling like the time was right. _Well, if tonight isn't the right time, I don't know when it'll ever be,_ she thought, running the silky stockings through her hands. The feeling of the garter belt around her hips and the stockings on her legs made her feel curiously aroused and she wondered how Matthew would react, visualizing his perfect smile just for her as she pulled on a pair of lacy knickers and a matching bra.

Carefully applying her makeup while in her underthings, Ginny practiced facial expressions in the mirror. _Should I look surprised? Shocked? Pleased? Should I hesitate or answer right away?_ Working to quell the giddy feeling in her stomach, she dressed carefully, leaving the top two buttons of her blouse undone, making sure that just the right amount of cleavage was on display.

Fully dressed, she frowned and turned her attention to her hair. It was longer than it had been when she was in Healer training and now hung down a little bit past her shoulders. Usually at work she kept it out of the way with a simple ponytail or bun, but she thought she'd go the extra mile tonight, using her wand to coax curls and waves into her normally straight hair. Drawing the mass of curls together at the back of her head, she used her grandmother's antique hair combs to hold it all together, carefully drawing out tendrils here and there as accents.

She put on her black high heels and checked her overall look in the mirror, again practicing facial expressions. "Not too bad if I say so myself," she said, turning around to make sure the seams in the back of her stockings were straight. A spritz of her favorite perfume and she felt like she was as ready as she was ever going to be.

The sound of Matthew's knock on the door made her stomach jump and she took a deep, calming breath before answering it, smiling widely at her boyfriend. _And soon to be fiancé,_ she thought with a thrill. "You look wonderful," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, so do you." She looked at him, admiring the way the dark suit fit him. He was all planes and angles, favoring clothing that fit close to the body. He looked simply stunning tonight in that way that made Ginny think there was a Veela somewhere in his ancestry and she felt as if the fire under her simmering arousal had turned up a notch.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked with that perfect smile.

Ginny put on a light coat suitable for the late spring evening and settled her purse on her shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Matthew said, taking her hand. _I wonder what other surprises are store tonight?_ she thought as he Apparated them to a secluded spot in Muggle London.

A short walk brought them to a brightly-lit restaurant and Ginny gasped. "Mattie! How did you get a reservation here?" The French restaurant was one of the hottest in the city and she had heard some of the other Healers at St Mungo's talking about it, bemoaning the fact that the waiting list for a reservation was six months long.

"I have my resources," he said with a wink. "Come on, let's go in." He smiled at her and gently tugged her inside. They were soon seated at a table in what was obviously one of the more private areas of the restaurant and she felt the trembling in her stomach again. She looked at the menu, quietly awed at the prices; some of them were equivalent to what she spent on food for a whole week.

Taking the lead, Matthew ordered for the both of them and selected the wine, doing so with remarkable aplomb and Ginny felt her heart swell, envisioning many dinners to come just like this one. In their two years and some months as a couple, they'd gone to a few fancy dinners, but never anything quite like this and she began to feel a little overwhelmed. Shutting out the fancy setting, hovering, black tie-clad waiters and other diners, she focused on Matthew across from her, watching his elegant hands and blue eyes as he talked, dreaming of children with her red hair and his long, talented fingers.

As they ate, they shared quiet conversation, mainly about Healing and St. Mungo's politics and Ginny began to wonder when he would actually propose. Maybe he was having the ring hidden in a dessert. Or, maybe, he would have it brought out to her on a silver platter. _Will he get down on one knee?_ She tried to remember what her mother had told her of her father's proposal, but she was too agitated to think of it at the moment. Inwardly chiding herself for behaving like a schoolgirl, she forced herself to focus on the conversation, only to have to mind wander again after a few minutes.

After what felt like forever, the dinner plates were cleared and Matthew ordered dessert along with a sweet port. Sipping the dessert wine, Ginny felt her stomach start to tremble again, the feeling threatening to take over her whole body and she excused herself to the loo.

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked, with a look of concern.

"Yes, fine. Will you excuse me for a moment?" Matthew nodded and she quickly got up and made her way to the loo. Ginny stood in front of the mirror and tried to calm her breathing, using a deep breathing technique Harry had taught her once long ago. She had broken out in a strong flush and frowned, willing the blood away from her cheeks. "Come on Gin, you can do this. You've been waiting for this. This is your night!" She took a moment to reapply her lipstick, the ritual helping her to regain some control.

Feeling calmer, she left the room and walked confidently back to their table, giving Matthew a bright smile. She saw the elegant waiter had brought dessert, a decadent-looking slab of chocolate gateaux and she felt her breath come faster. _Is it hidden in the dessert?_ She surreptitiously looked at her wineglass, searching for a telltale sparkle, disappointed when it seemed that the glass contained only wine.

Her fingers felt numb when she tried to pick up her fork and it clanged loudly against the plate. Matthew looked at her and reached for her hand. "All right?"

"Yes, fine," she said, feeling her face flame. "This looks scrumptious." They shared the dessert quietly and Ginny felt crestfallen when a ring didn't magically appear as they finished the rich cake. She took another sip of the sweet port, nearly jumping out of her seat when Matthew put down his fork and reached across the table for her hand. _My left hand!_ she thought.

His hand was warm and dry, the touch familiar and she felt herself relax. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the warmth emanating from them. "Ginny," he began.

"Yes, Mattie?"

"We've been seeing each other for a long time and it's been wonderful." His voice seemed to be coming from far away and she fought to hear him though the roaring in her ears. "And you are one of the finest Healers I know. You're so compassionate, sometimes I think patients get better just by talking to you." He reached out and stroked his hand down the side of her face, pushing an errant tendril back into place. "So beautiful and your family..."

Ginny focused on his face, cementing the exact way he looked at this very moment in her memory, the intimate lighting of the room making silvery highlights in his hair, giving his skin the perfect golden tone, making his eyes an even deeper blue.

"I've been offered the research fellow at the magical hospital in Norway, in Oslo and I've decided to accept it."

Ginny's heart swelled with pride for him. He'd been working toward the fellowship for several months and she always knew he'd get it. "That's wonderful news, Mattie! I know you'll be completely amazing over there!" She gave him her warmest smile and was a little disconcerted when he looked away.

"I've also decided, that it would be best if…" he said, looking back at her. This was it, she knew it. He wasn't on one knee, but he looked so wonderful and sincere and she knew that she would remember this moment for her whole life. Determined to be the picture of serenity, she took another deep breath. "I think it would be best if we didn't try to maintain a long-distance relationship."

Abruptly, everything went silent, save for a ringing in her ears. It was as if the entire restaurant had heard what Matthew had just said to her and everyone was holding their breath, waiting for her response. Her stomach clenched as she mentally replayed the last few seconds over in her head. Feeling as if she were swimming through molasses, she carefully set her wineglass down on the table. "Long-distance relationship?" she said in a near-whisper.

"They never work out. I'll be gone for two years at least and working very hard. I don't know what kind of time I'll have to come home and if you came out to visit, well, I just don't think that I would be able to spend very much time with you." He was still holding her hand and she withdrew it from his grasp, feeling her fingers go cold and her palm grow damp.

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear out the loud ringing she still heard. Had she heard him right? "Mattie, are you breaking up with me?" She looked at him in disbelief, the trembling in her stomach combining with the rich meal to turn into a sickening queasiness.

"Ginny, I think you are a wonderful, caring, talented woman. I've loved our time together, but with me going to Oslo, I think it's time to move on. For both of us. Please understand." He was looking at her, pleading with his big blue eyes that no longer looked quite so enchanting, his skin looking sallow to her now rather than golden and the look sickened her.

Her breath coming in short bursts, she stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair to the floor. "I've got to go. It's been a lovely evening, but I need to go now." She grabbed her coat from the back of the chair and slung her handbag on her shoulder. Feeling completely humiliated and fighting back tears, she looked at him again, no longer trying to fix him in her memory. She only wanted to forget him and everything else about this horrible night. He sat looking at her with his mouth stupidly hanging open and she fought the urge to close it for him. "Goodbye, Matthew." Blinded by tears, she turned and moved as quickly as she could out of the restaurant, mortified when she bumped into several waiters on her unsteady legs.

Stumbling out onto the walkway outside of the restaurant, she let the tears fall and began to run awkwardly in her high heels with no clear idea of where she was going, knowing only that she needed to get as far away from Matthew Hudson as possible.

* * *

Harry cleared the fog from the mirror and looked at his reflection, running his hand over this neatly-trimmed beard and mustache. He'd recently grown it on a whim and never missed an opportunity to remind Ron that, unlike the redhead, he had no issues with patchy beard growth. He put his hand on his chin and raised an eyebrow, nodding haughtily and feeling like a complete git.

Wearing only boxers, he walked out into the lounge and turned up the volume on the Led Zeppelin CD he had playing and went back into his room, singing along with "Over The Hills And Far Away". He pulled on his dark blue jeans and thought about the girl her was going to meet for a late dinner. Her name was Audrey and they had gone out a few times previously, but always in a larger group with others from work and tonight would be the first time they went out alone. She worked at the Ministry in the Ludicrous Patents Office and they'd been introduced by a mutual acquaintance. He found her to be quite bright and possessed of a sharp wit, not surprising for a Ravenclaw. She was recently out of Hogwarts and he didn't have any memory of her at school.

He tucked a clean white tee shirt into his jeans and cinched his belt, looking in his dresser drawer and pulling out a dark green cashmere v-neck jumper. He pulled it over his head and shook his hair into place, sweeping his fringe out of his eyes. _Due for a cut,_ he thought as he sat on the bed to pull on his socks. A loud banging on the door to the flat made him freeze for a moment before he grabbed his wand and cautiously approached the door. Ron was out for the night and Harry certainly wasn't expecting anyone and he turned down the CD player.

The banging came again and he heard Ginny's voice through the thick wood. "Ron? Harry? Is anyone home?" Simultaneously relieved and alarmed, he opened the door and saw Ginny standing in the hallway, looking very upset with red-rimmed eyes.

"Gin? What happened? What's wrong?" He looked at her, quickly assessing her condition and checking for injury, seeing none. She was dressed to the nines and looked stunning in a gorgeous silky green blouse and a black skirt that floated just above her knees. Harry was used to seeing her in a simple pony tail or bun, so the rather complicated-looking arrangement of curls and combs took his breath away. She took two steps forward and grabbed onto him, sobbing disconsolately on his shoulder.

Eyes wide, he looked out in the hallway for any imminent threats and seeing none, he ushered her into the flat, guiding her to the sofa in the lounge. "Hey, come on, come inside," he said quietly, taking her coat and purse and setting them down on the recliner. Ginny practically collapsed on the sofa, hiding her face in her hands.

A little bit at a loss, Harry went into the kitchen, looking for a clean kitchen towel and filled a glass with water. He sat down next to her and gingerly patted her back. _What's got her so upset? Did something happen to Molly or Arthur?_ He handed her the kitchen towel and Ginny took it, burying her face in it and seeming to cry harder, her shoulders shaking.

"Hey, hey, shhh," he crooned softly, stuffing down his own worry about what could have possibly upset her this much. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close, his nose full of her sweet perfume. They hadn't been this physically close in years and despite her distress, Harry reveled in the feeling of her body nestled against his again. "It's okay, it's okay..."

He slowly rocked her from side to side until he heard her sobs gradually subside. "Here." He handed her the glass of water and watched her drink deeply. Her face was very blotchy and red, her cheeks wet with tears. Her careful makeup was pretty much ruined, but her hair was still perfect.

She dabbed delicately at her face, hiccuping quietly. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said, her voice small.

"No, don't be sorry," he said, taking his arm from around her shoulders. "Are your mum and dad all right?" Ginny nodded and he felt a knot in his chest loosen. "Bill? Charlie? Everyone's fine?" She nodded again, looking miserable. "Look, why don't you go into the loo and wash your face, yeah? You'll feel better."

Ginny sighed and stood up, walking to the loo as if she were sleepwalking. Relieved that all of the Weasleys seemed to be in fine health, Harry resolved to find out what had upset her so much.

As he waited for Ginny to come back into the lounge, he suddenly remembered his date. "Audrey," he said, snapping his fingers. Feeling a flash of guilt, he quickly summoned his Patronus, sending it to deliver a message to her. _Sorry, something came up that I need to take care of. Can I get a rain check?_ He felt terrible for canceling on such short notice, but an upset Ginny took priority.

He heard the door to the loo open and he went out into the hallway. Ginny looked like she had done some repair work on her makeup, but nothing could cover up her troubled expression. "I'm sorry, Harry," she said miserably, looking down at the floor.

"No, it's okay. Come inside and talk to me." She followed him into the lounge and sat down with a defeated sigh on the sofa, Harry sitting next to her.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh no, Harry. You're on your way out. I'll go. I can talk to you later." She made to get up and he put his hand on her wrist.

"Gin, it's all right. It's taken care of. Stay and tell me what's wrong." He took her hand in both of his and rubbed it between them, watching her face.

She heaved a big sigh and shook her head. "Harry, I'm such a fool. I was out with Matthew tonight and..." Harry felt his body tense at the mention of the despised Matthew Hudson. He'd had an inkling that he'd had something to do with this, but he schooled his features to remain neutral, remembering the last time they'd fought about him. "...and, it's stupid, but I knew we were going to this really posh place for dinner tonight and I thought...I thought..." She began to sob again and Harry murmured soothingly to her until she calmed back down.

Ginny took a deep breath and seemed to steel herself. "And I thought he was going to...propose to me. Ask me to marry him." She was silent, staring down at her hand clasped in Harry's and he let her sit quietly and gather her thoughts, his own whirling inside his head. _A proposal? Oh, God…my worst nightmare._

After a moment, she gave a short bark of mirthless laughter and spoke again. "Goes to show how stupid I was. Instead of proposing to me, he took me to this ultra-posh place to break up with me. Maybe he thought that if we were in a really nice restaurant I wouldn't make a scene."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling equal measures of relief and rage. Relief that Hudson hadn't asked Ginny to marry him, had in fact broken up with her and rage that he had hurt her so badly. "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry," he whispered, pulling her close again and feeling her body wracked with new sobs of anguish. Listening to her, Harry began to formulate and discard several plans in his mind. _Can I really make it look like an accident?_ he thought, visions of Matthew Hudson suffering many grisly fates scrolling through his imagination.

After what seemed like a very long time, Ginny finally calmed down and rested her forehead on Harry's shoulder, sniffling only occasionally. He gingerly patted the top of her head again, not really sure where he could safely put his hand without upsetting the delicate arrangement of hair and combs, and stood up, refilling her glass of water. She drank gratefully and let out a shaky laugh. "Look at me, blubbing like a big baby. I didn't realize it takes so much out of you."

"You're not a big baby, Gin. Husdon's a grade-A, one hundred percent sodding arsehole who doesn't deserve you. You are far better off without him, all right?" Harry stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest and he saw Ginny shrink away at the fierce look on his face.

"But Harry, he's probably right. I know long-distance relationships are hard to keep up. I mean, he's going to be in Norway and I'll still be at St. Mungo's. We would be able to owl back and forth, but that's not enough..." She clutched her water glass so tightly that he could see her knuckles turning white.

"No. You do not say those things. Don't you dare try to justify the coward's way out, Gin." He sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa and gently removed the glass from her grasp, setting it on the floor. Harry took her hands in his and looked earnestly at her, willing her eyes to meet his. "I've seen that kind of guy before. He likes things easy, he doesn't want to put in the work when things get difficult." _Or dangerous,_ he thought, uncomfortably reminded of when he'd broken up with Ginny when he went off to hunt Horcruxes. _That was for her own protection._

"I'm not difficult," Ginny protested quietly, looking down at their joined hands.

Harry smiled. "I know you're not. Look, you are the best person I know. You're kind and loving, smart, you have this amazing sense of humor and you're drop dead gorgeous. In ten years, poncy Hudson is going to be kicking himself that he let you go."

Ginny looked up and gave him a shy smile. "Yeah," she said with a small nod.

"Feel better?"

"Loads."

"Good." They sat quietly for a moment and Harry heard his stomach rumble. "Sorry. I haven't had any dinner yet."

"Oh. Well, you've made me feel so much better. I should let you get on with your evening out." She fingered the cashmere of his jumper and picked small bits of lint that had clung to it as was her habit.

Harry doubted that Ginny actually felt any better and he didn't want to let her go until he felt sure she would be all right. He briefly considered sending his stag to Molly and then rejected the idea. _Let her tell Molly in her own time._ "No, you can't leave me now. Come on. Let me take my best girl out." Harry stood and extended his hand out to her.

"But I've already had dinner, Harry. I couldn't possibly eat again," Ginny protested, taking his hand and standing up.

"Look, you burst in here, mess up my plans and cry all over my best jumper. The least you could do is keep me company while I murder a curry."

"A curry? Won't this interfere?" she reached out and ran a finger along the edge of his beard.

"Ah, where do you think I keep my leftovers?" Harry gave her a raised eyebrow and grinned at her brief snort of laughter.

"Okay Harry. I'll watch you murder a curry."

"Excellent."

* * *

They were walking down the deserted street to Ginny's flat, talking and laughing quietly. Harry had his hand on her back and she felt safe and protected. She still had flashes back to the terrible scene in the restaurant with Matthew, but she did her best to ignore them, refusing to let memories of Matthew ruin any more of her night than he already had.

She had indeed watched him destroy a huge plate of curry and shared a pot of strong, sweet tea at a lovely restaurant in Covent Garden. Ginny hadn't been certain they would find anyplace still serving, but Harry seemed to know the owner of this place and they had the entire restaurant to themselves. The whole time they were there, she was expecting an owl to swoop in with a message for her from Matthew and found she was bitterly disappointed when no owl appeared. _I don't even know if he can cast a Patronus,_ she thought.

Harry had kept the conversation away from the events of the evening, much to Ginny's relief and they spoke instead of more mundane things. They hadn't sat down and really talked like this in a very long time and Ginny found they were returning to their old rhythms. _I've missed him so much,_ she thought, smiling as he told her about Ron getting waylaid by a Jelly-Legs curse and falling flat on his face in a grassy field. He was so free and easy with her, so genuinely himself in a way she knew he hardly ever was with anyone else that she felt guilty for not having spent more time with him while she was dating Matthew.

 _Like that would have gone over well,_ she thought derisively, _Matthew would not have liked that at all._ Thinking of the jealousy her now ex-boyfriend had harbored for Harry made her think of him and she wondered for a moment what he was doing at the moment. Was he as upset as she'd been? Was he disgusted and appalled at her behavior earlier that evening? She felt a surge of helplessness and determinedly pushed the thoughts aside, focusing instead on Harry sitting across from her, looking perfectly adorable and so different from the boy she'd grown up with. "You know, that mustache and beard really makes you look older."

"Yeah?" He stroked his index finger over it reflexively, looking pleased. "You think so?"

"I do. You look, I dunno, distinguished or something."

"I like that. I'll have to use that the next time Ron takes the mickey. He's just jealous because he can't grow one."

"I know! Dad can't either. It comes in all scraggly and he's embarrassed about all the gray in it now. I think Mum prefers him clean-shaven anyway. Speaking of, where is the giant tonight?"

"Oh, I think he has a date." Harry checked his watch and raised his eyebrows. "He's probably back by now, shagging her senseless. I hope he's not using the sofa."

Ginny made a moue of distaste and shook her head. "Don't remind me. I think I've had that image burned permanently into my brain."

Harry grinned and pointed at her with his fork. "That only serves you right for Apparating first and knocking last. You should know better than to just show up in a flat populated by a couple of randy Aurors. You never know what you'll find." He took another bite of curry and chewed thoughtfully, giving her a speculative look. "I would have thought you learned your lesson when you tripped over my shirt."

Feeling a hot flush warm her face, Ginny looked away from his amused green eyes. "Yeah, well," she pushed a stray tendril of hair away from her face and met his eyes again, "I don't remember you complaining too awful much that night."

Harry swallowed and leaned back in his seat, patting his stomach. "No, I don't recall doing a whole lot of complaining." He winked at her and Ginny felt her face flame again at the gesture. "I do recall being ordered around quite a lot, though. You ready to go?" Ginny nodded and stood as he left some Muggle money on the table and helped her with her coat. "Cheers, Ro!" he called towards the back of the restaurant and they walked out into the cool evening.

And now here they were in front of her building. Ginny stood on the first step, eye level with Harry for once and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Harry. This could have been the worst night of my life, but thanks to you…"

His voice was rough in her ear as he returned her hug with rib-crushing force. "No worries, Gin. I'm glad I could be there for you. Best mates, yeah?"

Ginny felt tears begin to sting her eyes again and fought to control the quaver in her voice. "Best mates…Jamie."

She heard his chuckle and whisper next to her ear; "Ginevra..." and she felt a lovely buzz of happiness travel down her spine, counteracting her melancholy over her breakup. She held on to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder, taking the opportunity to just be. She listened to him breathe and unconsciously matched her breaths to his, feeling the tension she'd been holding gradually slip away.

Ginny didn't know how long they stood there like that, holding on tightly to one another when she was brought out of her reverie by her neighbor, Mrs. Johnson, taking her dog Puddles out for a walk. Embarrassed to hear an irritated sniff from the prim and proper woman, she gently broke away from Harry.

"It's late," she said softly. Harry nodded and took a step back from her, his face unreadable in the low street lights.

"I should let you get some rest. You have to work tomorrow?"

"No, I have a couple of days off." She looked at him, licking her lips, and put her hand on the side of his face, taking a deep breath. "Would you like to...come up? For a little while?" she asked, feeling her heart speed up.

"Do you think I should?" he asked softly with a serious expression.

"Please, Harry? I just don't want to be alone...right now." Her heart was really pumping now and she felt a sweat break out on her palms. _Come on, Ginny, get a hold of yourself!_

"Yeah, okay. I'd like that." He smiled and jogged lightly up the steps to the door of the building, holding it open for her. A moment later, she was unlocking the door to her flat, extremely aware of Harry's warm body standing behind her. The feeling of him there right behind her sparked a burst of desire in her and she closed her eyes, opening the door blindly. "Thirsty?" she asked once they were inside and the door was securely locked again.

"No, thank you. Can I, uh, use your loo?"

Ginny nodded and hugged her arms around her body, still standing in the center of the tiny flat. She forced herself to take a mental step back and examine her feelings. _What am I doing? What's come over me?_ She still felt the deep hurt of Matthew's betrayal, his unwillingness to even allow her to make a choice as to whether she would stay in London or go to Oslo with him.

 _He never even gave me the choice, he just made it for me._ As she thought about that, she realized that during their relationship, Matthew had made a lot of the decisions. _Where we would go on holiday, what to eat for dinner…even what we did in bed._ She heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head. _Well, that's done with. From now on, I make my own decisions._ She was so lost in her thoughts that she gave a little jump when heard the water in the sink run and the door open.

"All right?" Harry asked with concern in his eyes. Ginny nodded and gave a small laugh. He'd taken off his dragonhide jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa on top of her coat and he reached out to take her hand. "I didn't tell you earlier, but you look fucking amazing tonight."

She raised her eyebrow at the vulgarity. "Thank you." She fingered the fine knit of his dark green jumper. "You're not too bad, yourself. This color is wonderful on you. It—"

"Matches my eyes, I know," Harry laughed, chucking her under the chin lightly. She looked up and met those greener than green eyes, a color that she had yet to see anywhere else other than in an old photograph of his mother and she felt her breath still. Slowly, inexorably, their lips were drawn together until they met in a soft, warm kiss and she began to breathe again, deepening the kiss. His hands cradled her face and she grasped his shoulders tight, pressing her body closer to his feeling like she could never get close enough.

After what felt like hours, he gently pulled away and looked down at her. His lips were wet and dark red and she reflexively licked her own. "Gin," Harry groaned, running his hands up and down her arms, the silk of her blouse raising goosebumps. "Should we be doing this?"

Ginny looked at him, seeing the desire she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes. She had missed him so much and to be here with him again was almost dizzying. Thoughts and memories of Matthew were fading, quickly being replaced by her memories of being with Harry. From their first fumbles together up until she told him they couldn't be together any more. _I've wasted so much time,_ she thought, pulling his mouth down to her, parting his lips and touching his tongue with hers.

Savoring the feeling of his lips against hers, she heard his breathing speed up, sounding harsh in her ears. "Harry, it'll be okay. I just...I just want to feel something else tonight, all right?" She put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers. She felt her body respond to his touch and she gently tugged him toward her bedroom.

* * *

Harry felt like he could have stood outside on the steps of Ginny's building with her in his arms forever and never get tired of the way she fit so perfectly. His thoughts had been on a runaway train all night, ever since he'd learned of her and Matthew's breakup. _Now's my chance,_ he'd thought, barely able to keep his mind on their dinner conversation. _I have to give her some time, though. I can't just throw myself at her tonight when she's still hurting._

All too soon, it was time for the disapproving neighbor and her terrible dog to make an appearance, and Ginny gently extracted herself from his arms, leaving him bereft. She still looked sad and withdrawn and Harry felt a surge of hatred for Matthew Hudson. _I knew he was trouble._ Suddenly, it occurred to him that they worked in the same place and that tomorrow could be very awkward for her.

"I should let you get some rest. You have to work tomorrow?" he asked.

"No, I have a couple of days off," she said and Harry was glad to hear it. At least she'd have some time before the possibility of running into her ex-boyfriend at work. The feeling of her palm against his cheek startled him and her soft voice asking him to come up…

"Do you think I should?" he asked her cautiously. He knew what it was like to not want to be alone after a breakup and he found himself remembering Helena. That had been a bad one indeed. Almost before he knew it, they were standing awkwardly in the middle of her small flat and he excused himself to the loo.

He looked at himself in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair and exhaling slowly. _I know what's going to happen when I go back out there. Should it happen? Do I want it to happen? Yes,_ he thought, leaning against the sink with his head hanging down trying to relieve the tension in his neck, _God help me, I do._ He ran the water in the sink and rinsed his hands to make it seem like he'd done more than simply settle his nerves. _Only if she does, too. If she tells you to go, you're a ghost, Potter._

Back out in the lounge, she was still where he left her and he saw her give a little jump at his reappearance, obviously lost in her thoughts. She truly did look amazing, her emerald green blouse unbuttoned to show exactly the correct amount of cleavage and Harry felt his eyes drawn there, feeling like a teenager getting his first glimpse of a real, live woman. "I didn't tell you earlier, but you look fucking amazing tonight," he said, taking her hand and smiling at the quirk of her eyebrow.

In what seemed like mere moments, they were kissing, bodies pressed up against each other as if they were trying to sink into one another. The feeling of her silky blouse against his palms was incredible and he forced himself to slow down, to pull away from her. "Should we be doing this?" he asked, hoping that her answer would be yes.

"Harry, it'll be okay. I just...I just want to feel something else tonight, all right?" she said, her soft brown eyes full of desire as she led him into her bedroom where she lit several candles with her wand, giving the room a soft glow.

He looked at her there in the candlelight, the unexpected curls catching the light so differently than her regular straight hair did and Harry found that he liked the look on her. She started to unbutton her blouse and Harry took her by the wrists, pulling her to him as he kissed her. She put her hands on his shoulders and Harry unbuttoned her blouse, feeling much like he was unwrapping a long-awaited Christmas gift.

Pushing the blouse off her shoulders, he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone, encountering the lacy strap of her bra, pushing that aside as well to continue his kisses to her shoulder. Reaching the end of her left shoulder, he trailed his tongue along her collarbone and across the hollow of her throat, repeating his actions on the right side. "Harry," Ginny sighed, her breath tickling his ear.

Running his hands down her waist, he unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle at her feet. Moving his hands further, he encountered lace and looked down. "This is interesting," he murmured as he fingered the lace of her garter belt, "I don't think I've ever known you to wear one."

"I never have. I bought this months ago and I thought tonight…I thought tonight would be a good night to wear it," she said, running a finger along the lace trim. She let her blouse fall to the floor to join her skirt and stood in front of him in her bra, knickers and that bewitching garter belt and stockings.

Harry felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her, a sweat breaking out all over his body. Feeling altogether too confined in his jumper, he pulled it and the tee shirt quickly over his head, throwing them in the general direction of a chair. Gathering her in his arms again, he kissed her hard, demanding entrance with his tongue as he worked at her bra clasp, sweeping his hands up and down her back, listening to their harsh breaths.

He pressed her backwards until she ran into the edge of the bed and sat her down. Carefully, he took off her shoes, caressing her feet through the sheer silk stockings as she wiggled her toes and sighed in contentment. She reached up and took the combs out of her hair, the loose curls tumbling all around as she shook her head in relief. "These combs are beautiful, but they were giving me a headache," she said, carefully setting them on her bedside table. She slid her bra down her arms and tossed it aside, spreading her arms wide. "Come here," she whispered and Harry knelt into her embrace, loving the feeling of her hands sliding through his hair, over his neck and across his shoulders.

Wanting to feel more of her, he gently pushed until she lay on her back and he leaned forward, resting his head on her belly for a moment. "Harry, that tickles," she said, smoothing his hair away from his forehead.

"Yeah?" Smiling, he moved his bearded cheek over her stomach and ribs, making her laugh. He much preferred laughing Ginny to crying Ginny and the sound lifted his heart. "You like that?"

"Oh yes. It's...different. Kinda soft and scratchy at the same time. I'm still not used to it on you," she said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

Harry kissed her at the bottom of her breastbone and made his way up her body, settling between her legs to take one of her nipples in his warm mouth, gratified at her soft groan as he sucked hard and soothed with his tongue. He felt her hands ranging over his shoulders, moving up to his neck and then he felt the distinct sensation of her massaging a knot she'd found there. "Gin," Harry ground out, "stop trying to fix me for two seconds, okay?"

"Sorry," she whispered sheepishly, moving her hands to his shoulders.

As he shifted his attention to her other breast, she began to move her hips, rubbing against his jeans-clad lower body. "Gin," he whispered, blowing air across her wet nipple, pleased to see it harden, "what do you want?" Her eyes were closed and her skin flushed. "I asked you a question." He swept the flat of his tongue across her nipple, making her groan. "What do you want?" He shifted and moved up on the bed to lie next to her, running his hand up and down her stomach as he watched her squirm on the bed.

"Harry...I want..." she turned her face away from him, exposing the side of her neck to his questing tongue.

Unrelenting, he kissed down her neck, tongue darting to taste the salt of her skin. "Tell me what you want Gin and I'll do it…"

"Oh, I want...I want you to touch me." Her eyes were still tightly closed and she pushed the hair off of her forehead with a shaky hand.

"Where?"

"You know where…"

"Show me," he said with a smile. This shyness was new. When they'd been together before, Ginny had never hesitated to ask for exactly what she wanted and he put another mental black mark next to Matthew Hudson's name. Opening her eyes, she looked right at him and took his hand off her breast, bringing it down to the juncture of her thighs. Running his fingers over her knickers, he felt his already hard cock become even harder at how wet she was.

Tired of his jeans cutting off his circulation, he stood and quickly removed them, along with his trainers and socks. "Let's get these off," he said, taking hold of the waistband of her knickers, feeling a swooping sensation in his belly as she raised her hips to slide them off. She reached to unsnap the stockings from the garter belt and he stilled her hand. "Leave those on," he growled, a little surprised at himself.

Spreading her legs apart, he knelt between them again, running his hands up and down her stockinged thighs as he placed small kisses around her bellybutton. Her scent was driving him wild and he moved down, eager to taste her again after so long. He swept his tongue over her engorged clit, making her jump, nibbled with his lips to make her sigh, her tangy sweetness overwhelming his senses. Ginny's sighs and groans spurred him on and he inserted two fingers inside her, his other hand drifting down to his cock, stroking himself through his boxers.

Harry felt her fingers in his hair again, tugging this time as she sighed his name with her climax. Kissing his way back up her body, he stretched out next to her and she cuddled close to him, kissing his chest and running her thumb over one of his nipples. "All right?" he murmured, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of skin on skin again.

Ginny nodded, running her hand over his ribs and down to his hip. "What about you?" she whispered, dipping first one finger and then another underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her impish look and sighed at the feeling of her warm hand around the shaft of his cock. Shifting onto his back, he hooked his thumbs into his boxers and slid them off, allowing Ginny full access to his entire body. She didn't waste any time, treating him to a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen as she continued to pump her hand up and down his cock, making him shiver in anticipation of her mouth joining her hand. The feeling of her rough tongue on the head of his cock brought a long, slow exhale as if he'd been holding his breath for hours.

Even the low candle light became too much for his heightened senses and he covered his eyes with his arm, his other hand drifting down to rest on top of Ginny's head. Focusing on the incredible sensations she was creating with her lips, tongue and hands, Harry felt like he was floating away, carried by a tidal wave of pure joy at being with her once more. His breath coming in short gasps, he sat up on his elbows and watched her, a jolt running through him when he met her eyes. "Ginevra…" he whispered, closing his eyes again, groaning when he felt her mouth leave him, sighing when she kissed him, the feeling of her hot skin pressed against his own threatening to undo him completely.

As they kissed, Harry ran his hands down her smooth back and over her firm backside, slipping a finger underneath a lacy strap of the garter belt and snapping it against her buttock, making her jump with a squeak. She retaliated with a sharp pinch of his nipple, making him grunt in surprise. She moved her hips against his slowly, the feeling of his cock trapped between them nearly sending him over the edge and he broke away from her, overcome by the need to breathe deeply.

"What do you want, Harry?" she whispered, breath hot against his ear, tongue flicking out to his earlobe.

Feeling like all of his nerve endings were on fire, Harry pressed his hands flat against her bum, stilling the movement of her hips and crushing her softness to his hardness. Looking directly into her eyes, he licked his lips and said, "I want to fuck you," slowly and carefully, a surge of satisfaction crashing through him at the flush that spread across her face.

"I suppose that could be arranged," she said with a wicked smile, moving to straddle him. Harry sat up, moving her to her back and kissing her again, pleased at her surprise at the reversal of their positions.

"No, _I_ want to fuck _you_ ," he said, his words making him shiver all over. He saw Ginny swallow as she closed her eyes and the need to be joined with her hit him like a freight train. Ginny's amazing legs with those smooth stockings, the rough lace scratching against his lower belly and her wet warmth all combined into one mind-blowing sensation and Harry held himself still for a moment inside her, arms trembling with the effort. Being with her again after so long felt almost like a dream and as he began to move, he was worried he would wake up. But she was real, his pounding heart, her moving beneath him, her panting breaths, his sweat…all real.

Fighting against the need to pound into her with reckless abandon, Harry closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her hands on him, pulling him closer into her, wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling his mouth back down to hers. Ginny's voice whispering his name in that way only she could drove him on and he gave up on holding back, pushing into her as hard as he could, her grunts making his heart beat even faster. Eyes open, he saw her throw her head back at a particularly forceful thrust, exposing the white column of her throat and Harry dove down, sucking hard on her pulse point, making her cry out at the unexpected sensation. Drawing back, he saw he'd left a mark, a fact that pleased him immensely.

His breathing became labored as he felt his climax approaching. "Gin," he panted, "are you going to come with me?"

"Oh, God," she groaned, adjusting her position underneath him, planting her feet on the bed to give her return pushes more power and he changed his angle in response, the memory of exactly what she liked coming back to him. In what seemed like moments he felt his orgasm crash over him like a tsunami, obliterating everything in his mind except for the sight of Ginny under him with her eyes closed, her mouth open in a sweet "o" as she came.

Time seemed to lurch forward, existing again as an actual thing as he lay his head on her breast, listening to the crazy beating of her heart, feeling it echoed in his own. Her fingers in his sweaty hair felt wonderfully soothing and he felt like he could stay here in this moment forever. Looking up at her, he was glad to see her smiling. "We're upside down on the bed," she observed, "when did that happen?"

"Dunno," he said, rolling to the side and pulling her close to him, burying his nose in her curled hair, breathing deep of their combined scents. "All right?" he asked, stroking his thumb over her shoulder.

"Yes," she said after a long sigh, shifting in his arms to lay her head on his shoulder. She swept his sweaty fringe off his forehead, gently tracing her finger down his old scar. He wondered if she was surprised to see black hair instead of blond and he resolutely shoved the thought away, choosing instead to focus on the feeling of having his lover in his arms again.

Closing his eyes, he felt a wave of tired contentment sweep through him, stirring only a little when he felt Ginny get up from the bed. She was back a moment later, putting a pillow underneath his head and covering the both of them with a blanket from her sofa before cuddling back up next to him.

* * *

Sunlight on her face woke Ginny gradually and she frowned. _The sun doesn't come in that way,_ she thought, opening her eyes to see Harry lying next to her, his arm over his eyes to block out the sunlight. The memory of their lovemaking the previous night came back, the elation quickly crushed by the memory of Matthew's breaking up with her when she'd been so sure he was going to propose.

She felt the sting of tears starting and ruthlessly squashed the feeling. _No. I'm done with that. No more crying over him,_ she thought, mentally dusting off her hands. Instead, she focused on Harry, here in her bed for the first time in years. _I could get used to this,_ she thought, taking in the breadth of his shoulders, his firm stomach and narrow waist left exposed by the blanket he had evidently found too heavy in the night and pushed down.

Being with him last night after so long had felt like she'd been walking around with a piece of herself missing and had finally found it again. Mindful of disturbing him, she slipped carefully out of bed and went into the loo, finally getting a good look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a complete and utter mess with some curls sticking out every which way and other spots pressed completely flat. Her hasty makeup repair job had given up the ghost and settled into rings around her eyes. She caught sight of a bruise on her neck and started. _I don't even remember that,_ she thought, leaning in for a closer look. _That cheeky bugger!_ She couldn't deny the thrill that ran through her at seeing the mark Harry had made on her, however. _Maybe I'll let it heal on its own._

She used the toilet and washed her face, tried and failed at doing something with her hair and pulled on her fuzzy bathrobe, tired of being naked. _Glad I took off that belt and those stockings last night,_ she thought as she padded back into her bedroom. Harry was awake, lying on his stomach and Ginny smiled at him. "Good morning," she said, sitting down on the bed next to him. She caught sight of his tattoo, the beautiful feather shining in the early morning sunlight and her heart sank at the reminder of what he was.

"Good morning," he said, turning his head to smile up at her. His smile wasn't quite as perfect as Matthew's, but it was his which made it a million times better. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven."

"Oh God. I'm meeting Ron in Shropshire at eight." He turned over on his back and gave a mighty stretch before throwing off the blanket and springing out of bed, completely unconcerned by his nudity.

"What's going on in Shropshire?" she asked, watching as he scouted around for his clothes.

"Dunno yet. Got reports of some funny business with some cows, so we're meant to go check it out. Make sure it's not some animal sacrifice or something," he said, pulling his jeans up and fastening his belt.

"Do you want to use the shower?"

"Nah, I'll just head to the department. I have a change there."

"All right. Can I make you anything before you go? Some toast? An egg?"

Harry pulled his jumper over his head and shook his hair into place. "I'll get something at the canteen." Before she knew it, he was fully dressed and leaning in to kiss her. "You going to be all right?"

Ginny nodded, looking up at him and willing herself not to cry. "I'll be fine. Sounds like you have a busy day."

"Too right," he said from the lounge. Ginny stood in the doorway of her bedroom and watched as he slid on his dragonhide jacket, checking the pockets. He looked at her there and opened his mouth, then shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing important," he said, coming over to kiss her cheek. "Message me if you need anything, yeah?"

"Yeah." A split second later, he was gone, Apparating out of her flat in that sort of creepy silent way Aurors had. Alone in her flat, Ginny rubbed her arms with her hands, hugging herself. She put the kettle on to heat and went back into the loo, grabbing her wand on the way.

"Time to do something about this," she said as she set about restoring her hair to its normal, straight self. Once that was done, she took a hair tie and set it up in a bun, relieved to have it out of the way. Catching sight of the bruise Harry had made on her neck, she sighed and set her wand to it, watching as it slowly faded away to nothing.


End file.
